


Nami's The Amazon Alpha

by snakebit1995



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Amazon, F/F, Muscle Growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: After eating the Amazon-Amazon Fruit Nami becomes an Alpha and in order to make herself happy she changes Robin into a weak little thing.Contains- Amazon Transformation.





	Nami's The Amazon Alpha

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Here’s a short One Shot I’ve been thinking up**

* * *

 

**Nami’s POV**

I sighed to myself for a bit looking over the shores of the sky island, this last year or so had been rather boring, the training and learning was nice but I couldn’t help but feel like I needed to do more.

“Huh?” I looked down and saw something roll over to me “This is…”

I was shaped like a peach but I knew by the pattern this must have been a Devil Fruit.

“Should I eat it?” I looked at the fruit in my hand “I bet I could get strong with this.”

I debated if this was worth it or not, but in the end I decided I had to take the chance.

“NOM!” I bit the fruit “Ugh tastes like shit-HAA!”

I suddenly felt the heat of a new power pumping through my veins.

“What…is this?!” I groaned.

All the muscles in my body tenses up and started to grow, my arms were getting definition in the biceps and triceps as my shoulders got rounder and denser. My breasts pushed up as they not only grew in cup sizes but the pectorals under them stretched and strained. My legs grew longer and sexier with cut claves as my midsection lengthened and I gained powerful eight pack washboard abs. My short hair quickly grew out, becoming long and wild in length.

“Holy crap!” I stood up and looked at myself “I’m like eight feet tall and I look like an Amazon! Well…I did just eat the Amazon-Amazon Fruit.”

My clothes were now stretched tight across my body but now I was strong, physically and powerfully, I had some amazing powers and I could feel the spirit of the fruit in my mind, telling me all the things I could do. I was stronger, faster more digeridoos and of course way more sexy.

“Hmph, I wonder what the others will think of this?” I flexed my right bicep “especially Robin…”

* * *

 

**Two Years later**

“Oh my you turned into quite the beauty.” Robin said looking at my Amazonian body.

“Thanks.” I stood above her, my legs covered by tight jeans and my ample breasts constrained her my bikini top.

Robin was wearing this tight jacket that showed off her breasts and a sarong that hugged her hips.

“It’s weird looking down at you.” I laughed “You used to be taller than me.”

“Yes.” Robin said standing about eyelevel with my ample bust “You’re certainly am attractive little goliath aren’t you.”

“Oh thanks.” I leaned down and kissed her playfully “That means so much to hear that from you.”

“Hmm.” Robin blushed a bit “Y-Yes, I’m going to go say hello to the others now.”

“Have fun.” I waved, smirking as she walked off.

_Got her…_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

Nami’s surprising kiss began to slowly change Robin, the older woman didn’t realize it at first but she was now under the effect of Nami’s powers. Over the next few weeks she started spending more and more time with Nami, her clothes started to feel tight in the chest and hips as her breasts and butt slowly grew, yet they were baggy in the mid section and shoulders ans she seemed to be getting shorter.

Nami’s kiss had turned Robin into her beta, a submissive weak woman who could do nothing but cling to her mistress and beg for love and attention.

* * *

 

**Nami’s POV**

“Hahaha.” I laughed as Robin sat in my lap, her tiny 4’11” body moaning as I squeezed her melon sized tits with my hands.

“Oh Nami.” She moaned.

“You’re a tiny little bitch ain’t you.” I laughed some more “My little beta bitch.”

“HMM!” she moaned as I ripped her top open and pinched her nipple.

“I’m the Alpha around here, you just sit around and be my little fuck buddy.” I smirked.

“Yes…of course.” She moaned as lifted her tiny body up easily and shoved my head between her thighs “OHHH!”

I started flicking my tongue and eating the little short woman out, Robin moaning and rubbing her breasts.

“Yeah, that’s it moan for me bitch.” I snarled nibbling on her clit.

“HAAAA!” she screamed “Nami! Oh I love it!”

I kept eating Robin out, my strong muscles holding up her soft sexy body. She could do nothing but jiggle softly and beg for my tongue. My mouth was filled with her sweet nectar and her whole body shook all over as she climaxed time after time.

“HAA!” she moaned when I dropped her back on the bed.

“That was good.” I stood up and wiped my mouth “Not bad, don’t think I’m finished with you though.”

“OHHH!” she screamed as I laid on top of her and aggressively sucked her tits, popping them in and out of my mouth, digging my hands in and making Robin scream.

_Yeah…being the Alpha is great!_

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest ideas for One Shots in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 

 


End file.
